Santa(na) Baby
by hlnwst
Summary: Brittana Week Day 6. Santana decides to help Finn find a gift for Rachel. Interpretation of 'Santa Baby' performance.


**A/N: Brittana Week Day 6 – Canon (Favourite episode/song/scene)**

**I'm sure we're all aware of the deleted episode from **_**Extraordinary Merry Christmas**_** with Santana singing **_**Santa Baby**_**. I found the picture accompanying this fic and the story just kind of created itself :)**

_**Santa Baby**_** and **_**Christmas Wrapping**_** are easily two of my favourites Christmas songs done on Glee, and I have to say that this episode is actually one of my favourite episodes of all four seasons. So… :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the picture that this fic was inspired from.**

* * *

**Santa(na) Baby**

Santana had to halt her walking as she passed the choir room and heard Finn talking to Sam.

"I don't get it. A pig is totally a thoughtful idea, dude. Maybe she was so surprised that she didn't know what to say?" Sam offered.

Santana rolled her eyes. Finnocence was already dense. Coupled with Sam's non-existent brain power, it was hardly a surprise that any gift that he'd given Rachel had been a total flop.

A pig? Really?

"There should be a law against the two of you discussing anything," she announced, walking into the room. "Trouty, those ginormous lips hold all your neurons, which leaves very few for your actual brain. And Finn, well, I don't think I need to go into any more detail about what I think your capabilities are. Or aren't."

"Santana, I thought we got rid of the Grinch last year," Sam said dryly.

"Oh, well done, Sammy. A clever retort. But highly inaccurate. I am not a Grinch. Not by a long shot. You see, I've grown up with someone who thinks that Christmas is single-handedly the most wonderful time of the year. And because I love her with all my heart, Christmas becomes my favourite time of the year. Which, Lumps, works in your favour."

"How could anything that includes you and me work in my favour?" Finn asked cautiously.

"I have become somewhat of an expert at Christmas shopping. Call it Christmas spirit or whatever, but I'm giving you a single opportunity to _not_ completely alienate your dwarf girlfriend by giving her possibly the _worst_ Christmas present ever. I mean, seriously. A pig? You realise that she's vegan, right?"

"Yes, I know. Rachel made it clear," Finn said in exasperation.

"Here's a little side knowledge, considering that I'm in easily the most stable relationship of the two of us."

"What about-"

"Trouty, don't even try and jump in with your Fish Lips tendencies. You and my home girl are _not_ an item. She is with her cuddly teddy bear and if you dare do anything jeopardise her happiness, I will go all Lima Heights on your peasant white ass."

"Like you can talk about chasing someone who's unavailable," Sam snapped, grabbing his bag and stomping out of the choir room.

Santana turned back to Finn. "So? Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Meet me at four on Chapman Street. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And Finnept, please remember who knows what a woman wants out of the two of us. This is not just a shopping expedition. It's a lesson in life."

"Shopping is a life lesson?"

"Dear Lord, you are hopeless. Let's just hope we can get through this unscathed. Well, at least _you_ get through this unscathed."

"Thank you, Santana," Finn said sincerely.

She arched an eyebrow.

"I know this year hasn't exactly been easy for us."

"Yeah, yeah. Olive branch and all that. So, I may have you to thank a teeny tiny bit for what you did a few weeks ago. I mean, I'm still ridiculously pissed that you forced me out of the closet, but Britt and I have never been stronger since I did. That's why I'm doing this. Because I know you love Rachel. Maybe not as much as I love Brittany because it's not humanly possible for someone to love anyone else the way I love Britt, but I'll give you brownie points for trying. Anyway, you love her and you want to make her happy, blah blah. This is my good Samaritan shtick, Stretch. So don't go thinking we're friends or anything."

"Sure, Santana," Finn said with a grin.

"Sanny?"

She turned to the door and immediately smiled at her ray of sunshine standing in the doorway.

"Baby, we're gonna be late for lunch. Come on! My mom made Christmas cookies!" She grinned and Santana just about melted. She walked towards Brittany without a backwards glance at Finn and laced their fingers together.

"Love you, baby," Santana whispered, kissing her cheek.

Brittany went slightly red and beamed happily. "I love you too, Santana. This is gonna be the best Christmas ever."

* * *

"Okay, first rule. Do _not_ under any circumstances, picture what your mother has in her jewellery box at home," Santana instructed as they walked around the jewellery store.

"Why?" Finn asked.

She sighed. "If you have to ask why, then I fear this is going to take much longer than I anticipated. I repeat, do _not_ think your mother's jewellery. Instead, think about your _girlfriend_. You know, the person you're actually shopping for. Rachel and bling do not go together, so you need something subtle."

"But Rachel isn't subtle."

"A blind, deaf and dumb person would be able to tell that," Santana responded. "Let's start with a simple question, shall we? What jewellery does Rachel currently wear?"

"Um, she has that necklace with my name on it." He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Correct. And if I'm not mistaken, it never leaves her neck. What else?"

"Um, well, she's been hinting at these really expensive earrings."

"Bingo! Maybe you aren't all uncoordinated flailing."

"Santana, I can't afford those earrings."

"Oh, how young and Finnocent you are," Santana drawled. "Honey, there's a little something that you need to learn about jewellery shopping. One, you should _always_ go shopping with someone as hot as me. And by hot as me I do not mean me or Britts. Anyone else will suffice because this is a one-time only thing. Two, find the piece you want and keep it mind."

She waited patiently while Finn found the earrings and pointed them out. No doubt he'd been in before to attempt to purchase them.

"Third, learn the art of negotiation," Santana continued. "Try not to get in my way now."

She smirked and leaned against a case of watches, humming softly to the familiar Christmas song starting over the speakers in the store. She sent a wink to the nearest salesman, who immediately went a brighter shade of red than the Christmas hat he was wearing.

_Men are so easy_.

She sauntered slowly up to him and sent him a winning smile.

_Santa Baby,__  
Slip a sable under the tree__  
For me,__  
I've been an awful good girl__  
Santa Baby,__  
And hurry down the chimney tonight_

If the salesman was surprised, he didn't show it. Santana gave her all to the song, drawing every single person working in that store to shower her with expensive pieces of jewellery to try on.

_Santa baby,__  
I'm fillin' my stocking with a duplex__  
And checks__  
Sign your 'x' on the line__  
Santa baby,__  
And hurry down the chimney tonight_By the time her voice echoes around the store on the last note, they were eating out of her hand.

"These are all so beautiful. You make it very difficult for a girl to choose," she said in a faux shy voice. "But I was wondering how much those earrings were?"

Naturally, she'd made sure the counter she'd ended her performance off at was the one with Rachel's earrings. The salesman quickly pulled them out. Santana gasped.

"Oh my. They're quite exquisite. Something like that will probably be way out of my price range, sadly." She sighed dramatically. "I really was hoping to buy those for my dying grandmother. She said she really wanted a nice pair of earrings to be buried with."

"Well, since it's Christmas, and you really do seem like a nice girl, I'm sure we can work out something," the salesman said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" Santana squealed. She never squealed. Well, not outside the confines of her or Brittany's bedroom. "That would be so wonderful!"

"Certainly, ma'am. Could you wait one moment?"

"Absolutely."

He disappeared into the back and Santana sent a gobsmacked Finn a cocky smile. Her eyes drifted to some of the other smaller pieces. Her eyes froze on a long silver chain with a delicately designed rainbow. She had to have it. Britt would flip.

"Uh, miss?"

"Yes?" She snapped back to attention.

"I'm happy to say that we can offer forty percent off the advertised price for you."

Santana arched an eyebrow at Finn, who nodded fervently. "Excellent. We'll take them. Also, could I have that necklace?" She pointed to it.

"Oh, my apologies. I'll have to check if we can offer a discount on that item as well."

"Oh, don't worry," Santana said with a smile. "My girl deserves top dollar."

Santana was pulling books out of her locker for Calculus wen two arms wrapped around her stomach and squeezed.

"Ooof. Britt, you need to let me breathe, baby."

Brittany let her go, but only a little. She nuzzled into Santana's neck, sending a few shivers running down her spine.

"Don't worry, Britt-Britt. I haven't forgotten our sneaky lunchtime sweet lady kisses."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana smiled and shut her locker, turning in Britt's arms and leaning against the metal. She met the most beautiful blue eyes in the history of blue eyes.

"I happen to be slightly aware of my amazingness. But feel free to enlighten me some more, baby."

Brittany smiled and leaned down for a sweet kiss.

"Hmmm," Santana hummed. "I must've done good."

"You did. You helped Finn buy a Christmas present for Rachel."

Santana dropped her gaze and a sheepish smile crossed her face. "Well, you know. I'm trying to be better…for you. And what better time to start than at Christmas, right?"

"Absolutely," Brittany agreed. "But San, you know you don't have to change for me, right? I fell in love with you when you were super bitchy and mean and still hiding all your unicorn awesomeness."

"Well, I mean…I wasn't like that with you, was I, Britt?"

"Sometimes," the blonde replied thoughtfully. "But I knew it was because you were scared. We've been through a lot together, Santana, and I love _you_. I love all of you. I love the good, the bad, the sexy. I even love you when you had mono freshman year and wouldn't let em kiss you to make it better."

Santana grinned and reached into her Cheerios pocket. "Close your eyes," she instructed softly, kissing her nose.

Brittany scrunched it and obeyed, her long lashes fluttering closed. Santana opened the box and took the necklace out. The long chain allowed her to fasten it without Britt having to turn around. Her hands returned to Brittany's waist and she took a moment to lean up and nuzzle her cheek and place a kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay," she whispered. "You can open them."

Blue eyes darted open and immediately looked down. Santana smiled. Brittany loved presents. And lucky for Britt, Santana loved making her girlfriend smile the way she was smiling at that moment.

"Santana," Brittany breathed, her fingers brushing the colours of the rainbow pendant.

"You're my rainbow and my sunshine," Santana said softly, very content in their bubble in front of their lockers. Your smile makes me feel like nothing can go wrong as long as I can see you. Now, you have a rainbow to wear around your neck to remind yourself of your favourite colour. Brittany, you're as special as a full double rainbow to me and I just want to be able to tell you as much and in as many ways possible."

Brittany's eyes were simmering and Santana tenderly lifted a finger to catch the first tear as it dropped. She kissed it off her finger and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I love you, Brittany. I am so in love with you and this Christmas is going to be the first of many happy holidays for us as a couple."

"Yeah?" Brittany whispered.

"Hell, yeah."

"After we film the Christmas Special tonight, you are _so_ getting lucky. Like Christmas elf lucky."

Santana giggled. "As long as we leave the red elf socks out of this this time, Britt."

Brittany pouted. "It wasn't my fault that my _Risky Business: The Christmas Edition_ didn't work."

"No, it was totally the non-stick socks," Santana agreed, her hand dropping down to her girlfriend's ass where she knew a pretty big bruise littered her milky skin.

"Well, you did give it good get-better kisses, so I think it'll be okay for a second attempt tomorrow. What do you say?"

Santana smiled. "I think you're a genius, Britt."

* * *

**A/N: Short, sweet and fluffy :)**


End file.
